1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a snow removal machine and, more particularly, to an improvement in an auger device for collecting snow.
2. Background Information
As a snow removal machine with an auger of such a type, a snow removal machine disclosed, for example, in JP-A-3-137311 is known. This snow removal machine will be described with reference to FIG. 15.
An auger device 200 shown in FIG. 15 has left and right augers 203 and 204 mounted on left and right auger shafts 201 and 202, respectively.
The left auger 203 has a first auger blade 205 and a second auger blade 206 which is 180° out of phase with the first auger blade 205.
Like the left auger 203, the right auger 204 has a first auger blade 205 and a second auger blade 206 which is 180° out of phase with the first auger blade 205.
The left and right augers 203 and 204 are rotated as shown by arrows via the left and right auger shafts 201 and 202 to break snow with four blades of the first auger blades 205, 205 and the second auger blades 206, 206. The broken up snow is collected at the center of the machine width by the four blades 205, 205, 206 and 206.
The snow collected at the center of the machine width is whirled up with a blower 207 and thrown away via a chute not shown.
The first auger blade 205 is continuous substantially by one pitch (360°). The second auger blade 206 is also continuous substantially by one pitch (360°). More specifically, the first auger blade 205 forms substantially a pitch of a spiral between its outer end 205a and inner end 205b. Likewise, the second auger blade 206 forms substantially a pitch of a spiral between its outer end 206a and inner end 206b. The left and right augers 203 and 204 are thus each configured with two one-pitch blades combined 180° out of phase with one another and mounted on the auger shafts 201 and 202 via coupling members 220. The left and right augers 203 and 204 thus have increased weight, requiring a large output of an engine for driving the left and right augers 203 and 204, and preventing an improvement in engine fuel efficiency and a reduction in size of an auger driving engine.
During a snow removing operation, a foreign matter 208 such as a stone buried in snow can be caught in a gap 210 between the first auger blade 205 and an auger housing 209 or in a gap 210 between the second auger blade 206 and the auger housing 209.
The first auger blade 205 is a long length of material continuous in a pitch of a spiral. The second auger blade 206 is also a long length of material continuous in a pitch of a spiral. It is thus necessary to rigidly fix the auger blades 205 and 206 at multiple points to the left and right auger shafts 201 and 202.
When a foreign matter 208 enters the gap 210, the first and second auger blades 205 and 206 press the foreign matter 208 against the auger housing 209, increasing the frequency of catching the foreign matter 208 in the gap 210.
In addition, since the first and second auger blades 205 and 206 are long elements continuous in a pitch of a spiral, when a foreign matter 208 gets trapped in the gap 210, it is difficult to release the foreign matter 208. This further increases the frequency of catching the foreign matter 208 in the gap 210.
When the foreign matter 208 gets caught in the gap 210, it is necessary to remove the foreign matter 208 from the gap 210, which is burdensome for an operator.
Moreover, while the foreign matter 208 caught is removed from the gap 210, the auger device 200 should be stopped. The auger device 200 is thus stopped for a longer period of time, thus preventing enhanced workability.
It is thus desired to reduce the weight of an auger, reduce the frequency of catching stones between an auger blade and an auger housing, and improve the straight advancement of an auger device.